Right here with me
by darksiren1113
Summary: NARU as a "witch" tries to find ways,and embarks on this mystical journey to get rid of her powers.....CHAPTER 7 is UP....
1. Taking Chances

Chapter 1: TAKING CHANCES  
  
One more step....... Ahh... Im almost there... Ahhh!!!! THUD  
  
Ashley! I told you before and I'm telling you again; please just stay in bed!  
  
A trail of loud footsteps could be heard as a man in his mid-thirties, rushed to his struggling wife who has been trying to go down the stairs.  
  
"But I couldn't help it. The birds are chirping outside and you could see all the flowers blooming outside my window. It is such a beautiful day. I just want to get out and get some fresh air." His wife answered while laying down on the floor helplessly, and gasping fo air.  
  
"I could not let you out sweetie. It's the doctors orders. You're too weak. It's not good for the baby." Michael said, as he motioned to pick up his wife, and put her back to bed.  
  
It has been five months since Ashley has been in bed. She has been five months pregnant. Her body is too weak to give birth, too weak to even stand up, to weak to eat and even take a walk outside. She's helpless, but she had already planned to keep the baby.  
  
Suddenly, Ashley felt a sudden pain in her stomach. She screamed. Michael held her hand tightly..... "I feel it moving Michael and it hurts........" "Ashley, I'll be right back.......I'll get the car out of the garage....We need our doctor..."  
  
It has been the longest ride ever, but they got to their destination. Mrs. Narusegawa, was rushed into the emergency room.......and the words of her doctor haunted her. Her eyes were filled with tears, as she was screaming:  
  
"NO! I want my baby alive! Nobody is going to take my child away from me, do you hear me!! Nobody ........nobody..........nobody.........  
  
Her sobs grew silent, and again the doctors words...... "But Mrs. Narusegawa, we can't take this kind of risks. It's either you, or the baby, or if we have further more complications, we could lose both....we could loose the two of you... Please make the right decisions. It will be for your own good."  
  
Then take us both! Take us both!  
  
"Ashley, would you stop it!!...........Doctor.......I need a moment with my wife.... The doctor left, Michael held his wife's cheeks.....he's whispering to her........softly... "I don't want to loose anybody........sweetie...I know this is tough.... His words were interrupted by his wife....... "Please Michael........let me decide this time please........I've dreamt of this child for so long.......Please Michael...Please.....". Michel grew really quiet...and said a word that he thought he would never dare say......... "Okay, what do you want Ashley.......tell me?........  
  
They got out of the hospital. Ashley's wish was to give her "one more day" to decide.......they remembered the doctors orders...the doctors words kept vibrating inside Ashley's head......... "If there is and emergency situation, please do not even hesitate to come, or even think twice....."  
  
They're back in the car again.......It was getting really dark, you could see the clouds turning into grey, then black, and then really pitch black.........it starts to drizzle, then the drizzling turned to drops of heavy water........its raining.....raining really hard. Then suddenly, a stain from Ashley's seat could be seen.....It's a red stain....she's bleeding....and the blood that is getting out of her is getting heavier, and heavier...Michael pulled over at the side of the road. They're in the middle of nowhere, and nobody could help them.  
  
Michael rushed to his wife's side....thinking of what to do now....  
  
Suddenly an old woman appeared........ "Can I help you?...Oh my...."  
  
Please help my wife, Please help us.....Michael pleaded.  
  
Follow me.  
  
Michael followed the lady, little did he knew that they are infront of somebody's lawn (the old lady's front lawn!).  
  
They went inside an old cottage. The cottage is so old that you could smell the reek of the old wood. The whole house is dusty, with cobwebs and spiders all over the place.  
  
"Here, put her down here." The lady pointed to an old dusty table. Michael followed the lady's orders. Ashley who was still half awake and almost unconscious, was still mumbling "Please, save my child."  
  
As Michael laid his bleeding wife down the table, Ashley grabbed the old lady's robes. "Please save my child! I will do anything! I will take my chances....... The old lady looked deep within Ashley's eyes, and a small curve began to form on the old lady's shriveled lips....... "You'll take chances?.." the old lady asked. "Yes, I will take my chances!...I will..." The old lady walked away. She opened an old rusty cabinet, and took out a purplish- green liquid, contained inside a crystalline case...... "Here take this, I assure you that your child will live; but she is not going to live like any normal child, she's going to be different."  
  
"As long as my child lives!.....As long as she is alive....." Michael opened the stopper from the crystalline bottle, and gave the little glass container to his wife.  
  
Ashley drank the liquid. She drank the potion..... 


	2. 18 years

Chapter 2 - 18 years-  
  
Naru...... a girl with shiny long brown hair is standing near a cliff....it is starting to get real dark again, and instead of tapping rain water, the sky is raining blood.....she starts to look around, she sees no one, but a hawk that was flying infront of her. She heard a voice. But where is it coming from, she wonders.........she looked at the hawk closely, and she heard it talk..... "the hawk is talking to me." She gasped............. "Never........turn........."  
  
RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!.......  
  
The hawk's voice was drowned by the sound of her ringing alarm clock.....the clock levitated in the air, and exploded by itself........ NARU!!!!! how many times do I have to tell you, Please turn off the alarm clock normally! Naru's mom shouted while preparing breakfast........ "Yeah mom whatever......." Naru, answered un- enthusiastically.  
  
She remembered her dream again....she has been having the same dream for over a month now.....but this time a hawk was talking to her. "I will never ever EAT enchiladas for dinner again." She thought to herself. She sat straight up, and held her head with her delicate hands......  
  
"Damn, I don't want to go to school, why do we have to go to school anyways?" She questioned herself, as she started to head straight to the restroom and get a hot shower.... She turned the knob in a clockwise direction, and waited for the water to trickle down her body. She never liked school. It has always been a pain in her ass, people looked at her as if she was some kind of a monster.....a devil worshiper..... a nobody. She was a nobody.  
  
Breakfast was boring as usual. Her father was on her right side reading the newspaper, while drinking hot coffee before going to work. Her mother was pacing, going back and forth trying to get the food in the table. And then after that, her mother is going to give her a long lengthy lecture on how to ignore people that "does not approve of her as a human being."And then, she argues with her mom. And then the dad gets mad, then she steps out of the house, walk to her bus stop and think. She thinks of why did her mom gave birth to a daughter like her when they already had the chance to get rid of her. She often thinks that she is better off dead, her mom does not need to drink the potion........... and now she looks at what she had become........ a freak....a witch........different from an average normal girl.  
  
The bus stopped infront of her. She has to sit at the very back of it just to avoid being ridiculed and laughed at. She sits with the other freaks, idiots, and losers. And like her they do not want to be seen......  
  
"Great" she thought. She was finally in school. "Only 7 more hours to go." Again, the staring, and the holding of breath is a normal phenomenon for Naru as she goes to her class. Students at Tokyo High would often stop and look at Naru. She is like the black cat of her school......a bad luck to whoever she passes by.  
  
She was in the middle of a paper throwing war, when she had entered her classroom. But then as soon as they noticed that she was there. Everybody stopped. Everybody sat down in their chairs, and everybody grew really quiet. "A psychic freak walks among us." A guy with a curly hair shouted out loud. Everybody started to laugh. "Yeah, psychic freak." Another guy with a smooth skin and a light brown complexion, with almost a bald hair cut shouted.  
  
"BUZZ OFF."Naru said lightly but crisply, as she looked at the two guys.  
  
Suddenly the guys were in a deep trance. Their eyes were dilated, their arms flapping wildly like the wings of a bee. As they were flapping, and flailing their arms wildly, they could also produce the sound of a buzzing bee.  
  
The professor entered the room. "Anthony! Mark! What on earth are you guys doing?!!" BUZZ BUZZ answered the two guys. "That's it, I've had enough of your jokes. DETENTION."  
  
Naru snapped her fingers, the guys were suddenly back to normal and screaming for OUCH as their ears are being pulled out to the principals office. Everybody in the room just stared at her. The whispers and the sound of "what the hell is that all about?" could be heard around the whole classroom.  
  
The day is finally over. Naru was excited to go back home. She was excited to use her new laptop computer. It was a birthday present from her dad, it was given to her just the other day. She thinks of how old she is getting..... "18...." she thought to herself...... "and nothing changed...." She wasn't looking at were she is going, she was thinking too much again. Suddenly she tripped and fell, her books scattered all over the ground, her glasses smashed into pieces, and her knees and elbows are scraped. The sound of laughter could be heard throughout the entire campus.  
  
"She's not only a Psychic freak, but also a klutz!"... the guy from her class shouted. "She is now a Psychic, freaky, klutz!" then the sound of laughter could be heard again.  
  
"Here, let me help you." "Oh c'mon Keitaro, what do you think are you doing?" A friend beside Keitaro asked. Keitaro offered his hand to Naru.  
  
She looked at him, but she refuses the offer, "I don't need your help."  
  
By saying this Naru stood up, got her books and kept on walking like nothing happened..... 


	3. Earth, Air, Fire, Water

Chapter 3- Earth, Air, Fire, Water....-  
  
Naru could not believe that Keitaro offered his help. "The most popular guy in school....", she thought to herself. Naru liked Keitaro, but then she stopped liking him. They used to be friends, but then he got popular. After Keitaro got popular, he ignored Naru......NO.....he forgot about Naru. Her school bus had already left. So, she has no choice but to walk home.  
  
While she was walking, the thought of her dream came back to her. The raining of blood, the cliff, the hawk..... "I wonder what it meant?....what are they trying to tell me?......"  
  
FUCKING ALARM CLOCK, why do you have to wake me up every morning!!.... Naru screamed so loud that all the birds from the trees flew away. She jumped up and down hysterically while hating her life more and more, she threw her books in the air....but then she heard footsteps. She turned around....  
  
"K- K- Keitaro?"......... she blushed.  
  
The book that Naru had thrown dropped on Keitaro's head. He was annihilated for sometime, and then Naru ran away....  
  
"What is he doing following me around like this?"........Naru questioned herself. Then she stopped running, and started laughing. Then she turned around, looked at Keitaro who is now wiggling and trying to get a hold of himself. But as unfortunate as he is; a big "thick" branch from a tree dropped on him again, and this time it completely knocked him out.  
  
"Serves him right." As Naru walked away, with an evil grin from her face.  
  
She finally got home. She went in the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and took out a pitcher of cold water. She was really tired, and thirsty.....really thirsty! After the long walk, and the encounter with Keitaro. "I wonder what he was up too?..." As she closed back the refrigerator, she saw a note in a post it....it was from her mom; it say's: "Naru, I went grocery shopping. Be back in a bit."  
  
Nobody was home, her father was still at work. She went up to her room and shut her door. "Finally..." She turned on her laptop computer, and starts to log in the internet. She went to e-bay. She was looking for a specific kind of athame...this is something that she uses to access the spirit world. The world of the gods and goddesses.  
  
Naru has been a witch for so long that it had occurred to her that she also needs to practice the art of "witchcraft". She bought tons and tons of books about it, different kind of tools.........but buying all of these things does not mean that she wants to keep her supernatural powers.....actually she wants to get rid of it. She was trying to look for spells in books, internet, wherever and whatever.....just to be normal...to fit in.  
  
She found another spell to contact the great spirit. She needs to cast the circle and call upon the guardians, that looks after the watch towers of the earth, air, fire, and water.......she heard a car pulled over. It was her mom, she was already home. She looked through her window and watched as her mom struggles to carry all of the groceries that she had bought. Her mom knew that she needs her daughter's help, but she never bothered calling her....she knew that her daughter had another long day in school. Naru went back to what she was working on. The spell...... She undressed herself, like what the instructions had said, and without anything on she sat down on the floor and gathered everything that she needs: The cauldron, her athame, her pentacle disc, pentacles, candles, water, incense.....everything has their own meaning. She stood up, and held the athame close to her breast, and like a hero from a comic book, she raised her right hand, while clutching the athame tightly and starts to call upon the spirits of the four quarters:  
  
I call upon the guardians of the North, home of Earth and Gnome I bid you to guard this circle, set outside of time And give your aid to my rite. (she pointed the athame to the east) I call upon the guardians of the East, home of Air and Sylph I bid you to guard this circle, set outside of time And give your Aid to my rite. (pointed the athame to the south) I call upon the guardians of the South Home of Fire and Salamander, I bid you to guard this circle, set outside of time And give your aid to my rite (points out to the west) I call upon the guardians of the West, Home of Water and Undine I bid you to guard this circle, set outside of time And give your aid to my rite. SO MOTE IT BE...............  
  
Suddenly, the candles that were lit was blown off by an unknown air. It was completely dark. But Naru continued the spell....... she was just in the middle of the circle. Silent, quiet........meditating....waiting for someone to answer her call....waiting....waiting.....  
  
Then, she felt something....she felt air although her windows were closed. She felt something move. She closed her eyes now....... she felt something touched her, like caressing her whole body......its cold.........its really cold.......she heard somebody calling her name, but her eyes remained closed. Then she opened her eyes, the candles lit up, she heard the water on the sink of her bathroom overflowing. The flames surrounded her entire room, her windows opened, and a cold draft of air rushed inside her room....... a woman with long black shiny hair appeared luminously infront of her face.............and screamed out loud........ "NEVER TURN BACK."  
  
And the doorbell rang........ 


	4. The book: Searching for Another Soul

Chapter 4- The Book: Searching for Another Soul-  
  
Naru's eyes were opened wide. She couldn't move at all.  
  
As soon as the doorbell rang, the whole scene disappeared. The fire burning from the candles returned back to it's calm, normal state. The overflowing of water from her bathroom sink was back to its dripping sounds. The cold draft air was replaced by a cool breeze. She laid down her naked body on the floor, clutching the athame and gripping it tightly by her left hand. She was breathing heavily, and although there was a light cool breeze in her room; she was sweating....the thought of the old lady came back to her....Naru thought she was going to have a heart failure the moment she saw the old lady infront of her face.  
  
She turned to her side and pressed her ears on the wooden floor. She could hear her mom talking to someone. "It must be the person that rang the doorbell," Naru predicted.  
  
Naru!!!.....Naru!...... her mom yelled........You have a visitor.  
  
A visitor? For me?  
  
Naru stood up and got dressed, and hears her mom calling her one more time.  
  
NARU!!!  
  
Yeah mom, be there in a minute!  
  
She ran down the stairs, and saw her mom preparing dinner. "Who is it mom?," Naru questioned.  
  
Her mom gave Naru a smile and said. "An old friend."  
  
Naru got worried, "An old friend?"....No....it couldn't be.....she went in the living room........ "No way..."..............KEITARO?......  
  
Keitaro was sitting on their couch, he stood up when he saw Naru...... "Good Evening Naru." Keitaro greeted.  
  
Naru was just silent. She could not believe what she is witnessing. Keitaro was still dressed in their school uniform. His white shirt is dirty, and somewhat torn at the back of his cuff. His right arm is scraped, and have a deep cut.  
  
Naru looked down and began studying the dirt on the floor.....she feels really guilty...... "I thought it was the e-bay delivery guy ......" she couldn't say anything good.  
  
"Uhm no.....I'm not the e-bay guy, but you forgot something"..........Keitaro smiled.... "Here you forgot this"........Keitaro handed Naru a pair of broken eye glasses.  
  
"You shouldn't have. I have another pair....." Naru pointed to the glasses that she is already wearing.  
  
"Oh, well then I think you will need this." Keitro handed Naru her Physics book. It was the book that hit him straight on the head. Naru blushed, she did not say anything at all. Keitaro turned back, and headed for the door. "Goodnight." He said..........but still no response from Naru.  
  
She felt really bad, but as soon as Keitaro stepped out of the door, her soft whispering voice said, "Thank you." Naru held the book closely and tightly.  
  
"Naru? What happened? Where is Keitaro?" Naru's mom asked.  
  
Uhm, Keitaro left...  
  
Oh, I thought he was going to stay for dinner.  
  
No...he's not. I'll be upstairs mom. Call me if it's time for dinner.  
  
Okay, but aren't you going to help me set up the table tonight?  
  
Just call me if you need me mom.....  
  
Naru went upstairs and threw the book on her bed, but to her surprise; another thin book fell from her Physics book. The book seems old and the pages are dusty and dirty. Naru looked back at the cover page, the book is titled "Searching for Another Soul."  
  
"Now, why would Keitaro read a book like this?"  
  
The book has weird pictures in it, she saw a star with a circle surrounding it (which is the pentacle); the different Gods and Goddesses, the Moon Goddess, and at the very last page she saw the Great Spirit Goddess. Naru saw a white sheet of paper at the back of the book, she pulled it out. The note says:  
  
"I haven't forgotten."  
  
"What?....whose note is this for?  
  
Naru!!!...I need your help. Come and help me set up the table.  
  
Naru closed the book back, but the wind that is coming from her window kept on turning the pages. It stopped on the picture of a Devil holding the world on his left hand, and a sword on it's right hand. Naru closed her window, turned off the lights and hurried downstairs to help her mom.  
  
After dinner, Naru hurried upstairs to read the mysterious book, but the moment she opened her door.....  
  
No, what are you doing?..NO NUGGIE, bad Nuggie.........BAD....... Naru's turtle was on the top of Keitaro's book, and is eating the page with the picture of the devil in it.......Nuggie was a gift from Keitaro on her 10th birthday........She put the turtle back in it's cage while saying "this is my fault, I forgot to feed you the whole day. I'm sorry Nuggie, here's your food." The turtle almost bit Naru's finger when he snatched the food from her hand.  
  
I'm so tired Nuggie, it's been a long day.......so m...mmmm...aaannyy thin....gggsss....hhhaaaaaaapppeeenned............hhhhaaa.......toooday. Naru yawned, as she closed her eyes to sleep, hugging the mysterious book that Keitaro had left. 


	5. Nuggie

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, and neither do I have any rights to it.  
  
CHAPTER 5- Nuggie -  
  
It's 6:35- Rrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg- the new alarm clock rang, but this time Naru turned it off normally. "Another day of horror and torture, it couldn't get any worse than this." Naru could see the blue skies, and the white beautiful sweet smelling flowers from outside her window. "Damn, I could tell right now that it's not going to be a good day.......the birds are chirping, flowers are blooming, the butterflies, bees....eeeeeeewwwww.......I don't like this at all." She stuck out her tongue, then stretched out her arms and legs..........hhuuuuhummm... she yawned. Suddenly she felt something move. Something soft, but at the same time rough, wet and mushy was moving at the top of her left leg........it was getting closer to her thighs, moving closely now; really close. Naru looked at her left thigh, which is currently covered by her blanket. Her covered thigh has a very big lump. She jumped up, pulled out her blanket.................  
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!.....................  
  
Naru!!!.........Naru???...........footsteps could be heard. Her mom and dad entered her room.  
  
Naru was standing at the very end of her bed. She was almost half naked, since she only slept with a white tee and a very sexy thong that gave her behind a very voluptuous shape. Her mom went inside the room, while her dad (seeing what her daughter was wearing) went downstairs, then went outside to see the damage that Naru had caused to the windows. The windows surrounding Naru's room were all shattered. She was so frightened that she could not control her emotions. The feeling that she had sent out made the windows shatter into small tiny pieces........  
  
What happened Naru?.......her mom asked.  
  
It was just the stupid turtle mom. It startled me. It was crawling on my left leg, and then..and then...  
  
Her mom slowly shook her head sideways........ "Well, atleast the alarm clock looks fine. Everything is going to be okay sweetie, get ready for school." Her mom completely ignored the great havoc that Naru had created this morning. Naru felt embarrassed and at the same time scared of what her dad is going to say. The expenses....... Well, when her mom had left the room, Naru looked at the tiny turtle that is now looking back at her, she tried to think of a spell to undo the shattered mirrors and windows.  
  
"It's not going to work you know....." Naru stared more at the turtle which appeared to be talking.  
  
"What? Are you deaf, I said your spell is not going to work. You have to leave things be." Naru stared more, she was stunned. She fell off her bed and pointed at the turtle, covered her mouth with her hands, and bit her left ring finger to keep herself from shouting.  
  
"Nnnnnn....".....Naru was now trying to mouth the syllables of the turtles name.......... "Nnnnnnuuuu..." she tried again, and this time with improvement. "Im hungry, where's my food." This time the turtle jumped off the bed, and flew slowly to the container of food near its cage. This time Naru's eyes were wide opened, and her mouth was ajar. She couldn't help it anymore....... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ..............she screamed again, took the pillow from her bed, and started hitting the turtle, who flew under Naru's bed for safety.  
  
Her mom came running to Naru's room again.........The shattered pieces of the mirrors became more pulverized........Her mom was in a state of shock when she saw Naru stuck, but is still reaching for the poor shivering turtle under her bed. "NARU" her mom screamed. "Michael!!!!" she called for her husband to help her out.  
  
Breakfast was not so good. Her dad was talking about the bills for the shattered windows and mirrors. She was not feeling so good about it. She was just staring into space, since her dad requires her to work really hard in order to repay the damage of the house.  
  
After breakfast, she went upstairs. The turtle was still hiding under her bed. Naru tiptoed to where her bag is; and when she got her school supplies, she looked down under her bed. She saw the turtle at the very far side of the bed, it was sleeping. Naru opened her bag, reached inside her bed again, and this time she caught the sleeping turtle. It woke up when Naru had grabbed it.  
  
"Hey what are you doing!!!........put me down!!!" the turtle screamed.  
  
Naru stuffed the turtle inside her bag. "Stay there."......... She went to her bed and looked for Keitaro's book......... "He's going to need some explaining to do." She ran down the stairs, she felt Nuggie trying to break free. Her dad was waiting for her, "Im going to take you to school today. Your bus had left, you're going to be late." Her dad said firmly.  
  
Inside the car, nobody was talking. It was silent. Except for the bumps that could be heard in the trunk of the trunk, Naru decided to put her bag in the trunk since she knew that Nuggie was going to get her in to much more trouble. Naru decided to talk. "Im sorry dad. I didn't mean to. I promise to repay you as soon as I can." Her dad looked at her, he did not say anything; but he smiled. They're already at school.  
  
-Lunch time-  
  
Naru was looking for Keitaro. And she was not happy about this. She was clutching the mysterious book on her left hand while clutching her backpack on the other. She saw Keitaro talking with his other "popular friends." Naru went to their table. "I need to have a moment with you." The whole cafeteria grew quiet, and Keitaro's friend started laughing. A series of whispering could be heard around the whole place, while Naru's bag starts wiggling again. Keitaro looked at the wiggling bag, and saw the torn ripped up pages of the book on Naru's other hand.  
  
"NOW?" asked Keitaro rather surprised, and scared.  
  
"YES, NOW." Naru grabbed Keitaro's right arm, and dragged him outside, where they could have a private conversation.  
  
"What do you want?" Keitaro asked.  
  
What is this all about?.....Naru showed Keitaro the beaten up book.  
  
Oh, so you found it! Keitaro snatched the book from Naru's hand; and looked at the pages. "Where is the map?" he asked.  
  
"What map? I didn't see any.......... map.......oh no"........ Naru remembered the page that Nuggie was chewing on last night........ "I think my turtle needs some explaining to do." Naru opened her bag, and took her small turtle out. Keitaro looked at the poor gasping turtle, trying to get some air. Keitaro's eyes opened wide with a familiar happy glow.  
  
"NUGGIE!!.............. I missed you old pal."  
  
Nuggie looked at the guy who is now hugging him tightly while jumping up and down for joy, like a little kid. "Keitaro?" the turtle, now talking with a crazy grin on its face. The cute tiny turtle wrapped its flippers around Keitaro, and starts to fake a cry. Both guys have wavy tears on their faces. Naru could not believe what she is witnessing.  
  
You know that the stupid turtle that you gave me TALKS and FLY!!  
  
"Of course I do. That's why I gave it to you, because it somewhat freaks me out...." Keitaro griinned.  
  
YOU STUPID IDIOT!!!!......Naru punched Keitaro on his face. Grabbed the book, her bag, and the turtle then ran away........... 


	6. The Runaway Map

Disclaimer- I do not own LOVE HINA, but if I did Im going to be filthy rich right now.....hehehehehe  
  
Chapter 6- The Runaway Map-  
  
Keitaro, shocked from the blow that he had received from Naru, is now looking at the brown headed girl running away. He knew that he had hurt her feelings again, so he decided to say sorry this time. "N- Naru....." he called out. "Wait!!"........Keitaro tries to catch up with her and remembers some snippets of the past..........  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A 10 year old girl with shiny light brown hair was infront of a big oak tree, she was sitting down, her knees and arms were supporting the weight of her head. Keitaro was passing by, he was a new guy in town. He was carrying a turtle out of his left hand. He saw the girl and went to where she is at. "What are you doing?" the innocent boy asked........ The little cute girl with chubby cheeks looked up and see's Keitaro smiling upon her. But Keitaro's smile turned to pity when he had seen the girl crying. "Why? What happened? Why are you crying?" The girl stared at him much more harder now, "Leave me alone, I know you don't want to play with me........you don't like me, nobody does.......(sob)....stop being so nice.......(sob).........I know you're a fake too like everybody else........(sob)........don't talk to me........." the little girl talked while trying to control her tears from falling down her cheeks. Keitaro stared at her for a moment, as an innocent ten year old boy, he does not know what to say. He sat down with her, and put the turtle down on the grass. The girl stared at the greenish-black animal moving slowly, and finding its way back to Keitaro's hand. The little girl smiled, and her whole face glowed.  
  
"See you look better like that." The girl looked at Keitaro, then to the turtle. "What's your name?" Keitaro asked. "Im Naru...Narusegawa, what's your name?" she softly answered and asked the question back as she wiped the tears off her face. "Im Keitaro........" Keitaro looked at his turtle, and placed it on his left hand, and showed it to Naru. "And this is Tama- chan."  
  
Naru's face glowed again, and a pink blush from her cheek appeared. "He's so cute. Can I touch him?" Naru asked Keitaro for his permission....  
  
"Sure."  
  
Keitaro watched Naru as she played with the little turtle, she really likes the green animal.  
  
"Do you want it?" Keitaro asked Naru as he decided to give the turtle to her.  
  
"Really? I can have Tama- Chan?" Naru asked really surprised and excited.... Keitaro looked at his favorite turtle friend, and thought that he could also make a good friend to the girl that he just met. "Sure" he answered easily, as long as I could still play with him and see him every now and then.........  
  
"Thank you!!!" Naru hugged Keitaro tightly before he could say another word...Keitaro is now blushing. Then, Naru looked back at her new friend. "Just take care of Tama-chan, okay?"  
  
"Okay....." Naru reassured him.  
  
"Can I change his name?".......Naru asked.  
  
"Uhm....sure..why not........it's your turtle now........" Keitaro answered even if he doesn't like the idea of changing names.  
  
"From now on, Im going to call you........." Naru thought for a while........... "I'm going to name you, Nuggie........" before Naru could say anything she hears Keitaro laughing. "What? Is something wrong with the name Nuggie?........"  
  
"uhm, no.......No.... Im sorry for laughing........there's nothing wrong with it.....the name is just........just so cute." Keitaro answered as he tries not to laugh.  
  
"Thank you Keitaro. Nobody has been so nice to me before." Naru gave Keitaro a small peck on his cheek while Keitaro said, "No problem, Im always here for you."  
  
BACK TO REALITY  
  
Naru was on the roof top, trying to forget what Keitaro said. She looked back at the turtle who is now trying to break free from her hand. NO Nuggie, you're going to stay here!!!  
  
"But why?...........Naru this doesn't make any sense.....first you tried to kill me by starving me to death, then you almost made me deaf because of your deadly screams, then you hit me with your pillow and stuff me in your bag and drag me to school!!!!" Nuggie, shouted violently......... "Naru this is unfair! You need to unhand me at once!" The turtle commanded.  
  
"You say this is unfair! You started all of this bull-shit anyways, chewing a map and a picture of a devil from Keitaro's book last night, crawling at my left thigh this morning, which results to making me scream so loud that it shattered the mirrors and the windows from my room! Not only did it shatter but it became pulverized!!! AND because of that I have to repay everything to my dad. I'm going to work! He also has to hold my laptop computer, and I am not going to get my stuff back, until Im already paid. And right now you just got my sinking social life which is already down the drain, lower than the ship titanic has to go........and because of you I just realized that Keitaro gave you to me because it freaks him out when he sees you, and I thought........." she was getting teary now............ "I thought it meant something." A tear fell from her eyes........until she couldn't hold it anymore.......she began to cry.  
  
"I hate my life........and I'm so tired of being a witch, I don't want to be different anymore." By saying this she unhanded the turtle.  
  
"You have to look for the portal." somebody from behind told her.  
  
Naru looked back. It was Keitaro.......... "What are you doing here. Go away leave me alone." "Naru, I'm just here to tell you that I'm sorry........and I didn't mean what I said. I gave Tama-chan to you.......I mean Nuggie.....because I know you liked him. Again, I'm truly sorry."  
  
Keitaro watched Naru's tears trail down her cheeks. It is like dejavu (is this the right spelling?Anyone?) Seeing an old friend cry again.  
  
Keitaro sat down with Naru again, and this time he continues to talk. "I thought the book might help you. That's why I gave it to you. And the white note was for you, just to let you know that I haven't forgotten you at all. I haven't forgotten our friendship Naru. I know that you wanted to get rid of your powers badly, so I got you the book."  
  
"Where did you get the book?" Naru asked.  
  
"An old lady gave the book to me. She told me to help a friend. And when she handed the book to me I thought about you."  
  
"An old lady?..............where is she?.........where did you saw this old hag?"  
  
"I don't really know how or when did I met her. I was in a very secluded place. I got lost, since all my friends were playing terrible jokes on me. Then I saw her passing by, the next thing I know she started to talk to me, and handed me the book. She say's if you need to find her, a map is already provided. She say's she knows the way."  
  
"But the map.....Nuggie ate it..........there is no way I could get to her."  
  
Nuggie? Ate the map?!  
  
The wind suddenly blew hard, and again turned the pages of the book........it stopped on a very specific page, Naru read it......... "Consume me and you'll remember. When Im within you, they should follow..........." Naru looked to where she had dropped off the turtle, Nuggie was gone. THIS IS IT!!!!!.............Nuggie ate the map! He consumed IT!! He's going to show us the way!! They saw Nuggie flying away, but Naru tries to grab the flying turtle. WAIT NUGGIE, she screamed.......Nuggie was in some sort of a trance....he was silent.........  
  
Naru tripped, and she was at the very edge of the school roof top.......they were in the 6th floor.  
  
Ahhhh.......... NO!!!!!!!  
  
Keitaro grabbed Naru by her ankles, her body was dangling at the very high edge of the building. Keitaro blushed as he saw Naru's pink thong underwear. "She's wearing Victoria's Secret." he whispered and tried to look away. Naru was trying hard to keep her skirt down her legs, but it kept on falling down her face.......she was thinking of what Keitaro is doing......... "Keitaro!!! I hope you're not looking!!!!!!! Im going to kill you for sure......." then Naru whispered a spell.  
  
"Night is to day, and day is to night, I want Keitaro to be temporarily blind........"  
  
Wha........what........I can't see a thing!!!!!

I'm telling you Keitaro, do not let go it's just temporary blindness....not permanent......PULL ME UP!!!!  
  
Keitaro used all his strength and pulled out Naru from danger.....as soon as Naru is okay, Keitaro rubbed his eyes........ "Oh my goodness, I can see again.....my eyes can see..........." Keitaro blabbered like a crazy person. While Naru used the elevator to go downstairs, and catch up with the runaway map, Nuggie.


	7. The Diamond Cut Mirror: Looking into a T...

Hi, thanks for the reviews. I already knew Tama-chan's name, but I just have to change the name; I kind'a like to change the whole story around. But thanks for the reviews!! I appreciate it.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Love Hina, neither do I have any rights to it.

Chapter 7:**The Diamond Cut Mirror: Looking into a Thousand You's**

Naru is already exhausted. She has been circling around the place for over an hour now, and they still haven't gone that far. She is still following the slow flying turtle infront of her. "Why does the turtle have to eat that page?.........she asked as the thought of kicking Nuggie came to her mind. She giggled for a while, trying to let go of the boredom and anxiety that she is feeling. "Why do I have to suffer like this?" she questioned herself, but this time her own question upsets her, since she doesn't know the answer........ "What should I do to make this stupid flying turtle go faster?............." Naru asked herself, as she tries to find a solution to her problem. She was about to look into the mysterious book again...but suddenly....  
  
Naru!!!! wait up.........NARU!!!!.............. it was Keitaro.............WAIT UP!!!........Keitaro screamed, while trying to run faster to catch up with Naru...  
  
".......ergh........what does he want....why can't he just live me alone." Naru whispered to herself as she continues to ignore Keitaro.  
  
"Naru, you forgot this." Keitaro handed Naru's backpack. "I just got out of school, I figured that I can still catch up with you since I know that turtles are slow....even if they know how to fly." Keitaro continues as he tried to talk to Naru. "( and he actually knows that?....smart ass)..." Naru whispered to herself as she still continues to ignore Keitaro. "Look Naru, If you're still mad...Im sorry okay. I truly am."Keitaro said as he tries to make peace with the girl who just keeps on ignoring him. Naru starts to look into the book, trying to make Keitaro feel irritated and make him leave.  
  
15 minutes had passed, and Keitaro was still walking with Naru. She is beginning to feel irritated, but she kept her cool, by looking and reading the book.....trying to see if she could find a spell to make Nuggie go faster........ "Why haven't I thought of this?........" Naru blurted out with a feeling of stupidity in her tone.  
  
"Thought of what?"...Asked Keitaro, surprised. With a big sweat drop and narrow eyes, as he saw Naru staring and pointing at the turtle (really hard).  
  
"ME..eeeOW......Hiiiiccccchhkk....!!!!" Naru shouted as she snapped her fingers, and pointed at the flying turtle.  
  
Keitaro jumped up, as he saw Nuggie fell to the ground with a loud thud. Keitaro watched the green animal as it transforms itself into a black furry cat with the most cutest eyes he has ever seen. The turtle who has been transformed into a black cat purred, as it licked its paws, stood up and starts to run.......really fast........like a cheetah.  
  
"Shit, this is no ordinary cat!" Naru exclaimed as they motioned to run faster........and faster.  
  
Naru decides to drop her things off (backpack, books...), except for the mystical book which is now getting more damaged as they run.  
  
"eh........I can't run anymore.........ha........ha.....ha...." Keitaro complained as he tried to catch up with Naru and the magical turtle that has been transformed. Naru smirked..........  
  
"I know this is your sport Naru, you're the greatest runner in our school. Naru smiled this time......  
  
"I know....." Naru replied as she finally talked to Keitaro, while pacing herself. "Running is my only past time, but they think I cheat, and that I use magic." Naru replied, with anger in her voice. She begins to run faster, she has the speed and agility of a well trained runner.  
  
Naru....wait up!!! Keitaro exclaimed as he tries to catch up with Naru and the running cat.  
  
Finally, the running was over. The cat had stopped infront of a dried bush.  
  
"Wait" Keitaro said to Naru as the cat went inside the bush..... "I think he found something." Both were looking really serious now, heart pounding.....really hard....really fast. The cat finally went out the dried dangled bush......... "what the he.......... HHHHHAAAA?!!!!! get him away! Get him away from meeeee...." Naru screamed as he saw the cat chewing the mouses' head off. Naru jumped up and went to Keitaro's arms........she's squeezing him tightly.......and Keitaro was running out of air. "NA.........ru........I ..... can't..............breathe.......let go...." Keitaro blushed as he saw the form of Naru's C- cup breasts behind her white uniform, it was also rubbing against him.  
  
"What am I thinking........this is abuse........you jerk....." Keitaro said to himself as he starts to put Naru aside, he found a big old stick, and starts to hit the cat, softly. It eventually dropped the dead mouse aside, and starts smelling the ground for an unknown scent....the cat went around the bush again....and behind it appears an old ragged house......  
  
"I did not see that house standing there..........I don't think we should go......." Keitaro mumbled with the sound of concern in his voice.  
  
"Who told you to come anyways?"....... Naru walked towards the house.....both Naru and Keitaro suddenly became quiet.......only their footsteps and the sound of the grass could be heard. They walk slowly.....slowly........ They're finally infront of the creepy old door. Naru touched the knob.................  
  
A VISION  
  
A Man with his wife trying to enter the door...........his wife screaming, bleeding........and crying for help...............  
  
THE VISION WAS OVER.......... Keitaro was snapping his fingers and waving his hands infront of Naru's face. HE-LL-O??? Naru?? WHATS UP???!!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME??!!!!........Keitaro screamed at Naru's ear.......Naru punched the poor guy in the face........ "OUCH!!!.......damn......."  
  
They went inside........a familiar voice greeted them........ "You're finally here. I've been waiting......for so long..." An old lady sitting in a chair stood up and looked at them.......it seems like she knew that they were coming........the cat went inside, licked it's paws and purred....it went towards the old lady, and rubbed it's whole body on her long black robes......while hearing the meows and other sounds that a real cat can produce.  
  
"The cat has the key, make it drink some water.........whatever you do.......don't turn your back.....never turn your back....." the old lady crackled......... "You may leave now....... Go through the back door, as the past would do you no good at all."  
  
"That's it?.........but.........but.........the book? What about the book.......I search for answers....I doubt who I am........I......."  
  
"I have no answer my dear.......I have the portal.........I have the way........ I am the keeper of the key.....that's all I do.........."  
  
Suddenly, an old back door appeared from out of nowhere.......Keitaro's jaws were ajar, Naru's eyes narrowed, while the cat is still rubbing itself on the old lady.  
  
"Let's go....." Naru said firmly, but with a feeling of nervousness surrounding her body. Keitaro shudddered......... "Do we have to?" Keitaro questioned.  
  
"It's never too late to turn back Keitaro," Naru looked at Keitaro, she has never seen a guy so afraid. His brown eyes, turning to pitch black.....he's shuddering........and Naru can feel it.  
  
"Im not....... Im going.......with you..." Keitaro looked at Naru, her warm amber eyes giving him strength, he has never seen Naru this cute.  
  
Both headed for the door.... "Wait...I forgot about Nuggie." Naru snapped her fingers.......the cat turned into a turtle again........but without its awareness it was still rubbing it's head into the old lady's robes.........the old lady smiled.........the turtle meowed....still acting like a cat.  
  
"Nuggie you idiot, come on." Naru looked at the turtle. The turtle suddenly looked around.......  
  
"What?? What??........." it looked up, and saw the ugly old lady....... the turtle flapped its flippers and flew.....to Naru and Keitaro.  
  
They stepped out..........but the minute they did..........the door behind them disappeared........even the house disappeared.....the road disappeared...............there is truly no way out........and surely no way to turn back.  
  
"Pheeeewww.........I can't believe I........I was rubbing myself into that old lady..... What am I doing anyways...What am I thinking........ I suddenly feel so thirsty.........I think I want milk........WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!!!"........the stubborn turtle yapped and getting teary eyed for being confused.  
  
"Here we go again." Naru and Keitaro both said at the same time.  
  
"Where do we go now?........" Naru asked Keitaro as she look for a way. "What are we looking for?"..... The two starts to walk.......but they stopped as they hit something.....They can't go on.......A barrier was blocking the way like a wall.........an invisible wall.  
  
"Oh look water!!!" The turtle pointed it's flippers to the pool of rain water surrounding the ground on his left side.......  
  
"That's it....maybe the way is behind us........." Naru commented  
  
"No. NARU........the old lady said don't turn...........back.............WHOA!!!" but Keitaro's warning was too late. Naru turned her back. She is now facing a mirror.......... A huge mirror, but you can't really see anything, since the mirror has a diamond cut to it. The result, you could see a thousand reflections of yourself  
  
"Hey look..." Nuggie was talking again. "Not now Nuggie...." replied Keitaro, who is now behind Naru. "I have a key in my mouth." Nuggie still replied.  
  
Naru and Keitaro looked at Nuggie, the turtle has a diamond key in its mouth.........  
  
"It's what the lady said.........The cat has the key.....make it drink some water........" Naru said, as she tries to remember the old lady's words. " But I'm not a cat, Im a turtle.......hello.....remember???" Nuggie shouted but is still being ignored by both Naru and Keitaro.  
  
Naru looked closely into the mirror, she saw a key hole in the middle of it.......... "this is probably the way..............." Naru held the key tightly as she puts it in the middle of the hole.......but suddenly................. a sound could be heard........... a thousand sounds..........  
  
Naru's reflection became alive........hands stretched out of the diamond cut mirror......... Naru fainted......... she dropped unto the ground, while a white glowing form of smoke came out of her mouth.............. it was her aura...........her different personalities split up, and made the ladies in the mirror alive........... A thousand Naru's came out of the mirror.......... all powerful........all the same.........  
  
Keitaro's jaws opened wide.........Nuggie became silent.........they both looked at the real Naru, laying unconscious on the dead cold ground.  
  
**Authors note:**  
Yes!!! Im done with chapter 7. Hope you enjoy.....PPPlllleeeeaaaassseee review!!! TnX- darksiren1113


End file.
